Silent Fighters
by Harukaryu
Summary: The teen hero is being watched... by a teen spy? What's going on and will the government find out Danny's secret? Alex Rider X-over
1. Alex Rider

**Silent Fighters**

Alex Rider

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer****: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. If you even think of a lawsuit, I will cut you like an aluminum can- which is surprisingly easy to cut, with an Xacto knife, anyway. But ripping it apart with bare hands isn't hard, either. Anyway...**

Alex knew he was in trouble when he saw a suited man standing in front of him, with a large, lethargic dog sitting nearby. Unlike most men his age, Crawley's prescense would not signal a friendly chat. Instead, he brought a foreboding air with him, as if he was heralding Alex's doom. Which, knowing the nature of his visits, could very well be true. But Alex couldn't spurn him, so he merely sighed and continued to walk forward.

"Hello Alex."

"Mr. Crawley." Alex reluctantly acknowledged him. "What is it you want this time?"

"For you to take a vacation."

Alex looked up in surprise, but soon became annoyed again.

"After the last one went _so_ well."

Crawley coughed to hide his embarrasment.

"This one will be different. All you will need to do is watch, and do a little digging if possible. And you will be duly protected."

Once again, Alex was surprised. "Could you explain a bit more?"

"I'm afraid that is Mr. Blunt's job." Crawley sighed. As if reading their thoughts, the building labeled Royal and General Bank loomed ahead of them.

A few minutes later, Alex was gaping at the head of MI6. "You want me to investigate a _ghost_?!"

Blunt sighed. "Yes, I want you to investigate a ghost. The CIA have pulled in a favor and they _insist_ that we send you to find out about a specter." The man almost looked annoyed. "Of all the things to request our best spy for... At any rate, you will be staying in a town called Amity Park with its resident ghost hunters. They have a son your age and an older daughter. You will be going to the local highschool, where ghost attacks occur most often. They may also provide you with gadgets, but of course Smithers has something for you."

Of couse, the rather large man took that moment to bound in with a "Hey Alex!"

"Hello, Smithers." Alex replied, unable to keep a smile off his face. After all, an incredibly jovial man in some kind of hippie bellbottom jeans and tank top with many chins and a bulging waistline was a sight to be seen in a top-secret government agency. But of course Smithers wouldn't care. "I've only got one item for you today, old pal." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small, slim buisness phone. "No darts, I'm afraid, but it has some other features. Of course there is the usual that comes with this, email, texting, and such, but then look at this. If you dial one it turns into a listening device even better than the iPod I gave you earlier. Dialing two turns it into a ghost detector. And dialing three will give a nasty shock to any ghost who touches you until you end the call. To call us, dial six, of course."

"Any other speed dial numbers I should know?" Alex asked dryly.

"No, though I had been hoping to put in a anti-ghost bomb with a three-two-one sequence, but it doesn't only blast ghosts, unfortunately. Even so you, shouldn't be in much danger. Good luck ol' chap!" And with that, he exited as quickly as he had arrived.

When they were alone again, Blunt reached into his drawer and pulled out a couple of photographs depicting a floating boy. He looked to be about Alex's age, but he was unnaturally pale and seemed to glow a bit. He had shocking white hair and fierce emrald eyes, and a wiry frame covered in corded muscle and clad in a black jumpsuit with a small white D-in-a-P logo, with white gloves and belt. Alex noticed that sometime he had legs, but other times only a wispy tail trailing below his waistline.

"This," started Blunt, interrupting Alex's thoughts, "is the self-proclaimed Danny Phantom. He alternately protects and destroys the town, and noone can really figure him out. The CIA wants you to find out about him."

Alex sensed that Blunt was leaving out something, but, he thought with frustration, chances were that he wouldn't be told whatever it was.

"Fine, I'll go."

And that was how Alex found himself in front of the Fenton household, ringing the doorbell and staring up at the odd contraptions on top of the building.

Suddenly, something pulled him to one side. Without thinking, he swung a fist at his assailant.


	2. Fenton Funnies

**Silent Fighters**

Fenton Funnies

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer****: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. Think about this: lawsuits take effort. You don't want to make a futile effort. Youuuu are laaaaazy...**

Amazingly, Alex's fist didn't connect, although he heard a startled exclamation behind him. Moments later, the place where he'd been standing was covered in some kind of glowing green goop, and he heard a loud voice yell "GHOST!"

"Dad!" the voice behind him yelled, "he's not a ghost, he's the exchange student!" These were the people he was staying with? wondered Alex. "And, he may just hurt me more than one" muttered the person behind him. Alex was confused: hurt him more than what, a ghost?

Slowly, the teen spy regained his feet and turned around to see a boy his age eyeing him warily and rubbing his neck a bit sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but I didn't think you wanted to be a test subject for one of my parents' new inventions. Supposedly they only hurt ghosts, but you can never be sure. Speaking of which, you seem to be pretty dangerous yourself."

Alex scanned the boy, noting blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin. The teen couldn't shake a feeling of distant recognition.

He feigned a jovial tone as he replied. "Sorry about that, I wasn't sure about what was happening. Does this usually happen at your house?"

"Afraid so." The other teen grinned. "Since there's no back door, you get pretty good at dodging things. Come on, lets get inside before they come up with something else."

And so, Alex found himself hugging a short aburn-haired woman and having his hand pumped enthusiastically by a large black-haired man. Both of the adults were clad in hazmat and had originally carried rather large guns. Upon finding him fully human, they'd enthusiastically greeted him and introduced themselves as Jack and Maddie Fenton, resident ghost hunters. He was wondering what would pop up next when a red-haired girl appeared. Immediately, she began yelling at her parents about traumatizing the newcomer (he assumed that meant him) and a bunch of other stuff. After a few minutes she quit yelling and simply grabbed the two boys and pulled them into the hall.

"Hi," she said, a bit out-of-breath, "I'm Jazz, and this is Danny" she said, indicating Alex's rescuer. "It seems you have already met our parents, so welcome to the Fenton household. Are you all right? Have our parents scared you in any way."

"And now," Danny interjected, "I will take our guest to my room before you can psychoanalyze him." With that, he took Alex upstairs, ignoring his sister's protests and pleas for a 'normal' interviewee. Finally, they reached the youngest Fenton's room. Alex took a moment to admire the room. It was mostly dark blue, with some silver additions. All over there was space memorabalia.

"Wow, you must really like the cosmos." Alex said admiringly.

"Yeah." Danny replied wistfully. "I want to be an astronaut when I grow up." Funnily enough at that moment each boy silently wished he could tell the other that he had actually been to space, but held his tounge.

"Well," said Danny, breaking the silence that had developed, "you're Alex, right?" Alex nodded and he continued. "OK, well some safety rules. Watch out for my parents when they're testing their inventions, which is most of the time. And Jazz wants to be a psychologist, so watch out for her too. Don't touch anything my parents cook because usually, it bites back. You'll be sleeping in my room on the extra bed because the guest room is basically in shambles. Trust me, you don't want to know. The basement is off-limits unless you have one or more of us you. Or," he added as an afterthought "if you want to end up as a ghost. And yes, that is entirely possible since my parents are ghost hunters and well, their inventions aren't always safe." Alex noticed that Danny gave a tiny flinch when he mentioned turning into a ghost. After that, the he seemed a bit tense. The teen spy wondered if he'd had a bad experience with an invention. From what he'd seen so far, it was entirely possible.

"I'm sorry," Alex began, "but I don't believe in ghosts."

Danny laughed bitterly. "Oh believe me, if you stay here long enough, you'll believe in ghosts." Suddenly the boy shivered, and Alex saw an annoyed expression cross his face. Then...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny swore, then punched the blue-skinned specter in the nose, sending him head over overall-covered heels into a wall.

"Can't you come at a more convenient time, or not at all? I have a guest here!" Danny yelled, before sucking the ghost into what looked suspiciously like a soup thermos while it yelled about bubble wrap.

"Did you just punch out a ghost?" Alex asked, staring at the thermos.

"Yup."

"And did it just say it would be back with the BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOM?"

"Yup."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment. Then they started cracking up.


	3. Phantom Presence

**Silent Fighters**

Phantom Prescence

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. If you try to sue me you will be met with... PIE! That's right- PIE! Muahahaha!**

Alex woke up in the middle of night to... nothing. Literally, nothing. The room was silent and Danny was gone from the bed across the room. The teen sat up in bed and looked around the room, but he was _gone_. What worried Alex was that he hadn't heard a sound. Usually his keen senses alerted him to the slightest movement, so why had lack of sound woken him up?

Maybe Danny was a spy like him? But that didn't seem likely, and the boy was a bit clumsy. Well, this town _was_ haunted. Maybe a spook took him... like that Phantom guy.

Speak of the devil, he thought as he felt the air around him drop in temperature. Suddenly, the specter in question floated through a wall. Looking at him, Alex was struck by how _normal _he looked. If it weren't for the white hair, electric green eyes, and soft glow, he could have passed for a human. A good-looking human, even. Looking closely, he saw that the ghost looked tired, and was clutching his side, which seemed to be leaking a green goo similar to the stuff that had almost fallen on Alex earlier that day. However, any semblance of fatigue left the ghost when he scanned the room and found Alex awake and alert. Instantly he tensed, as if preparing for a fight. Alex eyed the phantom carefully. Had he taken the spy's roommate? And what was he doing floating through houses in the middle of the night? Silently, he debated asking.

Surprisingly, Phantom broke the silence first. "Er... hi?"

"Hello." Alex replied curtly. He didn't trust the ghost.

"Erm, I'm sorry but I kinda need to use this room for a sec..." The ghost looked a bit embarrassed.

Alex, on the other hand was surprised. What would a ghost need from the room of a son of _ghosthunters_?

So, he was stunned when Phantom stuck his hand through Danny's bed and came up with a couple rolls of bandages. Curiously, Alex inched closer, then gasped as the ghost rolled up the shirtish part of his suit to expose bruised, burned and bleeding flesh.

"What happened?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity. "You look like you were shot." He had to admit, the wounds looked similar to his bullet wound, but slightly larger.

"I was." The ghost's morose reply startled Alex, and he wondered what had happened. When he asked, the ghost gave a low chuckle as he dressed his wounds. "Would you believe me if I said I took the impacts of a couple of missiles because I don't want my pelt at the foot of another ghost's bed?"

Alex stared at the specter, which was almost done bandaging itself. Taking his silence as a negative, it answered itself. "I suppose you wouldn't. You don't even believe in ghosts, do you?" With that, the ghost phased the bandages back through the bed and vanished.

Alex remained where he was for a couple moments, stunned. The ghost had acted so human. All he'd learned about ghosts led him to believe that they were sadistic and unfeeling. Yet this one wasn't. No wonder the CIA were confused, humans are fickle, and a humanlike ghost...

His thoughts were interrupted when Danny entered the room and flopped down on his bed.

"Where were you?" Alex wondered.

Danny rolled over to face his roommate, and the spy noticed he winced in the motion. "Midnight snack. Why are you up?"

Alex considered telling him about the ghost, but decided against it. He wanted to observe a bit more. "Just randomly woke up."

Danny frowned, sensing that there was something he didn't know. But, he let it go. Considering the other teen hadn't run away screaming from his ghost mode, and even questioned him, there was something different about this boy, and Danny wanted to find out what. Sometimes, Danny saw a look in the other teen's eyes that he knew well: the look of a person who has seen too much, and who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. Danny wanted to know why this boy had that look, too.


	4. School Surprises

**Silent Fighters**

School Surprises

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. Haven't you heard that if you put a typewriter in a room full of monkeys, the monkeys would eventually type Shakespeare? You couldn't sue them for that, could you? So why bother with this poor little kitty, when I've done nothing?**

The next day was a schoolday. And, since MI6 wanted Alex to 'blend in', said teen had to go to hid new school, Caper High. At least, he thought, he didn't need a uniform, and so pulled on some cargos and a nondescript T-shirt, hoping to avoid attention.

To his surprise, Danny had woken up earlier than him, and had managed to leave the room soundlessly again. Puzzled, Alex decided that his sleeping problems were because of jet lag, and tried to dismiss the niggling doubt at the back of his mind. As a compromise, he decided to watch Danny Fenton as well as Phantom. He'd learned to trust his instincts, and there was something weird about the boy.

Breakfast proved to be an interesting affair. Between the possessed French toast and bloodthirsty sausages, the kitchen was effectively destroyed. Fortunately, this facilitated the boys' escape from their murderous meal. Alex was sure he'd never look at breakfast the same way again.

On the way to school, he met Danny's two friends, Tucker Foley, who was obviously a tech-geek, and Sam Manson, a strangely cheerful goth. He noticed that the trio seemed a bit tired, and wondered if his experience the previous night had anything to do with that fact. Immediately upon meeting them, he received wary looks, and got the feeling that he'd have to earn their trust. Aside from that, though, they were friendly, talking about school and video games.

Alex found himself relaxing for the first time since he'd come to Amity. Of course, nothing good lasts forever, and his bubble was soon broken.

"Fentonia!" Instantly, Sam and Tucker were by Danny's side, however, Alex noticed that he waved them off. Reluctantly, they retreated as a hulking blonde came up to the little group.

Immediately, Alex's roommate was shoved up against a locker. With a sinking feeling, the spy realized that Danny was going to just let the bully do whatever to him. Funnily enough, he sensed that Danny could take out his attacker if he wanted to. However, he shook that off and concentrated on the problem at hand: how to get Danny away from the bully. Calmly, the teen spy stepped up to the blonde and tapped him on the shoulder. The bigger boy turned around in surprise, dropping Danny. Upon seeing Alex, his expression turned to one of disgust and anger, and he forgot Danny in favor of advancing on his new prey.

"Well, well, what's this? The new kid wants an initiation. Well, boys?" he gestured to a group of five letterman-jacket wearing jocks behind him and they moved forward to surround Alex, grinning maliciously. "Lets give him what he wants."

The undercover spy waited for a second, the attacked. One he took out with a fist to the solar plexus. The next went down with a knee to the place-where-the-sun-doesn't-shine. Two others charged him, and he stepped back and let them collide, cartoon-style, glad that their nice thick skulls could do his job for him. The last he dropped with a nicely placed roundhouse kick. Then he turned to face the ringleader.

The oaf was cowering in a corner, and seemed to have wet his pants. Quickly, he retreated, probably to find a teacher. Then he turned to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who were staring at him with identical expressions of shock, curiosity, and wariness. Alex shut out the world for a second, reveling in the sense of freedom that the encounter gave him, feeling good for the first time in weeks. The combination of practicing his karate and the satisfaction obtained from taking out the bullies planted a grin on his face, especially since he knew MI6 wouldn't approve. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

_A/N: Once again, thanks go to **dragon of spirits**, **Chargefire**, and **CatalystOfTheSoul** for reviewing! Sorry this took so long, my internet was busted, I just fixed the router! Hope you enjoy! )_


	5. Inexplicable Intrusions

Silent Fighters

**Silent Fighters**

Inexplicable Intrusions

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. See, disclaimer- you can't sue me! Noone can! Muahahaha! Ahem. Moving on...**

Unsurprisingly, Alex was called to the principal's office after his stunt. Since it was Alex's first day, he was let off scott-free, though he was promised detention if he did anything like it again. Not that Alex cared: the oaf, who's name, he learned, was Dash, didn't seem likely to ever come within ten feet of him again. Although, the spy almost wished he would, because a detention was such a normal teenage to experience, unlike being shot or saving the world.

Aside from that however, his day was fairly normal, until lunch, anyway. As he waited in the hallway with Danny for Tucker and Sam, a pretty latina girl came towards them. Alex noted that she brushed past Danny as if the other boy didn't exist. Then he realized that she was _really_ close to him.

"Hey bad boy," she said, tracing the underside of Alex's chin with a finger and leaning against him while he tried not to shudder in disgust, "how would you like to ditch the losers and spend some time with me?" By the end of her question, it seemed he was carrying more of her weight than she herself was. Taking advantage of this, the (slightly pink) spy quickly took a few steps backward and watched, half amused and half annoyed, as she teetered for half a second before falling to the ground in a heap.

"One, don't call me 'bad boy'. Two, I already have a girlfriend. And three, your nose looks much better in the dust than so high in the air that one has to wonder exactly how inflated your head really is." With that, he turned and walked to the cafeteria, pausing to make sure Danny and Sam and Tucker who had arrived in time to gawk.

And gawk they did, or at least the boys did. Immediately upon entering the cafeteria, Sam high-fived him, exclaiming something about how he could help her with her protests. Danny looked at him in amazement, mumbling about what he would do if he was in Alex's place. Tucker just stared. With his jaw almost to the floor and his eyes bugging out of his head, he made his disbelief widely known. Even after Alex requested he stop (it made him uncomfortable) the geek-boy still looked at Alex like he'd grown a fuzzy horn and a hot-pink tail.

Fortunately, some students started screaming about fifteen minutes into the meal, just as Danny said he needed to use the restroom. Alex noticed that the other boy had shivered right before the screams, and noted that a person didn't usually sprint to the loos like their life depends on it. Suddenly, Phantom flew through a wall, interrupting Alex's thoughts. The specter headed straight for the commotion, and the spy followed him, curious. There, he found a rather large meat monster terrorizing the area around the kitchen. Oddly, instead of joining the meat creature like one would expect, the silver-haired ghost began firing green spheres and rays of the weird substance that Alex had encountered upon first arriving at the Fenton household. The creature screamed and attacked, but seemed to lose power. Suddenly, the ghost-boy took out what appeared to be a silver soup thermos, and sucked the its opponent into it. Then, he quickly exited the room. A few seconds later, Danny reappeared.

Alex found it odd that Danny disappeared right before the ghost battle and reappeared directly after. Meanwhile, Phantom had been fighting. And yesterday, Phantom had come to Danny's room for bandages, while the other boy was gone. Was there a connection here? Was Danny in league with the ghost kid?

--

Vlad grinned, vampire-like, as he watched the chaos. The Lunch Lady was a really useful ghost, he decided, even if she did take all the meat in his house whenever he summoned her. The spy he had requested had a calculating look on his face. He couldn't believe his luck. To get the one and only teen spy to watch his surrogate teenage son! And, due to an amazing coincidence, he was staying in the Fenton's home. His grin grew wider, until he resembled the Cheshire Cat. When the spy found out about Danny's dual identity, and he was sure there would be no 'if' about it, then things would get… interesting.


	6. Nefarious Nemesis

**Silent Fighters**

Nefarious Nemesis

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. If you try to sue me, well... lets say duct tape can be very painful.**

For the rest of the day, life was relatively normal again, except for the fact that most of the kids now avoided Alex. Danny and his friends, however, didn't seem to mind.

"If you keep this up, you'll be more unpopular than we are!" they chuckled.

Still, it bothered Alex, and he wondered about it as he lay in the extra bed in Danny's room. Why did he never fit in? Was there something about him that was different? And what about Danny, the other misfit? There was definately something weird about him. Maybe he was also a spy... but what about his two friends? Usually spies worked alone or in pairs. But none of them seemed to have the focus and skills required for the job, although he'd seen a very familiar quiet strength in Danny's eyes sometimes, when the raven-haired boy thought noone was looking. Come to think of it, he had overheard the teachers complaining about him running off during class, and showing up late often. However, he heard nothing about Danny dissappearing for weeks at a time on flimsy excuses. So, it seemed spy was out, unless he was a really odd one.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Maybe he was a ghost hunter? It would explain the random absences. And how he managed to disappear when the meat ghost came and beat up the box ghost. But, Alex hadn't seen him at the lunch fight, only Phantom. Speaking of which, he wanted to talk with this Phantom. He actually didn't seem to be all that bad. And, the teen spy was sure that he had some connection to Danny.

Suddenly Alex's thoughts were cut short when Danny shivered, and his eyes snapped open. Seeing Alex awake, he smiled reassuringly and mumbled something about a midnight snack before rushing out of the room. Alex's quickly came to a decision, jumping up and silently following Danny's footsteps. But suddenly, there was a flash of light the house was silent. Alex looked around, but there was nobody there. The kitchen, and anywhere Danny could have and should have been, was empty. Alex looked around in confusion. What was going on? How had Danny disappeared?

Then, he heard a loud crash below him. He looked at the doors to the basement, recalling Danny's warning. But, his curiosity overruled everything, and since when did he listen to rules anyway? He sprinted through the double doors and was met with what could be called an epic battle. All manner of random things, including many Alex wondered at the origin of, flew through the air. In the middle of the chaos, Phantom and a ghost that looked oddly vampiric were fighting furiously. Green and pink blasts were flying from their hands, and more often than not, they missed or reflected off a shield to make scorch marks all over the walls. Inching closer, Alex realized that they were talking.

"For the LAST TIME, I am NOT joining you! And no, I won't let you try and kill my dad and seduce my mom again." This was interesting: what was this about the definitely evil-looking ghost wanting Phantom to join him? And, the ghost-boy's parents were still alive? But how would a ghost seduce a human? Maybe... he could take on a human form? Alex strained harder to hear them.

"And how, my dear Daniel, do you plan to stop me? I gained my powers twenty years before you, remember? Maddie will be mine, and Jack will be gone in due time, my boy." Maddie and Jack? Weren't they Danny Fenton's parents?

"No way will I let you get away with that!" yelled the silver-haired ghost, before unleashing a monstrous wail. Visible green shockwaves traveled from him, destroying everything in front of him and sending Vlad into some green swirly thing that looked like some kind of dimensional gateway in a sci-fi movie. Phantom carried on for a few more moments before dropping to the floor, exhausted. Still, he made sure to close the portal's doors before collapsing.

Then, the most unreal thing Alex had ever seen happened: two white rings appeared at the spectral teen's waist, and slowly traveled upward, changing him into...

"Danny!" Alex's surprised shout echoed in the demolished lab.

"I'd like to stand and face the music, but I'm afraid I can't move just yet." Although Danny chuckled, Alex could sense an underlying current of fear in the other teen.

Amazingly, Alex didn't freak out, he'd seen far too much to go into shock or something. Instead, he walked over to the limp boy and swung Danny's arm around his shoulders and helped him up. Danny gave him a surprised but grateful look.

"You aren't going to run away screaming or something?" he asked, a bit confused.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Alex replied sternly.

Danny considered that, then smiled. "You do, too."

Alex glanced at him, surprised, but nodded, and the rest of the journey to Danny's room was made in silence. When he had laid Danny in his bed, Alex looked at him expectantly, but Danny waved him off.

"C'n we do this tmmrow?" he mumbled, already half-asleep.

Alex sighed but acquiesced, seeing that Danny was in no condition to do much after his fight. He lay down and impatiently waited for the next day to come.


	7. Amazing Anecdotes

**Silent Fighters**

Amazing Anecdotes

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! This chapter goes over the histories of Danny and Alex, so it'll be a bit boring, sorry! D

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. If I am sued there shall be... an invasion of guys in blue shirts and khaki pants! everyone runs around screaming**

Amazingly enough, Alex actually did manage to get some sleep in before the next day. Because it was a Saturday, he let Danny sleep in... 'til 8:00, when he decided he'd waited long enough. His considered his action justified, since he'd woken up six and had grown quite impatient waiting for Danny to wake up.

Still, Danny was not happy to be woken up, and he showed this by ectoblasting the alarm clock Alex had set to kingdom come, then rolling back over. After that, Alex decided to wait until he woke up by himself.

Fortunately for him, Sam and Tucker solved the dilemma half an hour later by coming up and jumping on their friend. After ten minutes of being bullied into awareness, Danny gave up and grumpily explained the situation to his buddies, and so the four sat down to talk.

For a moment Alex studied Danny, who sat on his own bed between Sam and Tucker. All three held hands, for moral support. The spy felt sad and lonely watching them, because he was usually alone. At least Danny had friends to support him. Then he mentally shook himself; now was the time for answers, not a pity party. He nodded at Danny, signaling the other boy to begin.

"Well, I guess I'd better start at the beginning. Several months ago, my parents built the Ghost Portal- the green swirly thing you saw me hurl Vlad into." Alex guessed that Vlad had been the vampiric, pink ectoplasm-shooting ghost. He wondered what he had to do with Danny, but kept his mouth shut and nodded, trusting Danny to explain later. "Well, when they first tried it, it didn't work. So later, Sam, Tucker, and I were looking at it, and I went in, and somehow pressed an on button inside the portal. Upside: it got the portal working. Downside: It got the portal working with me inside. The shock hurt like hell and knocked me out, and when I woke up later I was a ghost. Green eyes, white hair, jumpsuit colors inverted. Of course, I freaked out, but then I found that I could change back to human. So, I'm half-ghost, half-human. Apparently I'm called a halfa in the ghost zone. But, I'm not the only one, and this is where Vlad comes in. He was in a ghost portal accident of my parents' twenty years ago, and he is out to kill my dad, take my mom, and adopt me as his son and successor I guess, since he's also out for world domination. He's a crazed-up frootloop, and my arch-nemesis." Alex had to smile, even as he remembered General Sarov wanting the exact same things, minus the parental stuff.

"Yup, knew someone like him. So who's he in human form?"

Danny and his friends exchanged glances, then leaned forward. "Ever heard of Vlad Masters?"

Alex's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in concentration.

"Vlad Masters, multibillionaire. One of the richest men on earth, but also suspicious; many people signed away lucrative buisnesses to him for practically nothing." Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked surprised at that but nodded.

"Yep, thats him. He got his empire by entering the minds of buisness owners and forcing them to do his will in a process called overshadowing."

Alex thought about that, and it made sense. "Anything else I should know? What's day-to-day life like?"

"Well, there are 2-3 ghost attacks per day, usually the box ghost or some other weak one. Sometimes really powerful ghosts attack, like Pariah dark, the ghost king, but we always manage to defeat them."

"What's the most powerful ghost you've ever faced?"

Danny was quiet for a moment. Then, he looked at Alex with eyes full of pain. "Myself." He took a deep breath, and Alex saw Sam and Tucker squeeze his hands encouragingly. "In an alternate timeline, all of my family and friends died, and I went to Vlad. He ripped out my ghost half, but then my ghost half ripped out his ghost half. Somehow, the two fused and became a powerful, evil ghost; he destroyed the world in ten years." Again, Alex's eyes widened. He remembered Scorpia, and felt empathy for the hybrid. Danny noticed the look in his eyes. "You've gone through something similar?" Alex nodded, and they shared a moment of understanding.

"So, what's your story?"

Alex took a deep breath, then paused. Would he be breaking the law if he told them? Well, he was in America right now... Besides he knew their secret. He decided he wouldn't tell them all of his mission.

"Well, I'm a spy." Three pairs of eyes widened at his statement. Tucker opened his mouth, but Sam clapped a hand over it and nodded at Alex. Amused and a bit reassured, he continued. "I usually work for MI6, but they loaned me out to the CIA," he stated bitterly, "to investigate the ghost attacks around here." Well, that was suitably vague.

Danny looked intrigued. "How did you come to be a spy? What do you do, and how often do you do it?"

Again, Alex hesitated. But, this was all in the past; telling them events would change them, or effect British security. "Well, it started when my uncle died on a mission. He was my caretaker since the death of both of my parents. They brought me in to test me, and apparently my jumping out a window to reach my uncle's room counted as a pass." Now Sam looked a bit angry, but Danny gave her a kind of you-can-protest-later look. "I was sent to the suspect's mansion in my uncle's place, posing as a contest winner. I discovered that his great act of 'generosity', in which he was giving free, highly advanced computers to every school (Tucker started to drool) was actually a mass-murder attempt to kill all the children in England with a lethal form of smallpox hidden in the computers. He wanted to have the prime minister, whom he hates because apparently he was a bully, to press a button and release the virus, killing the children while my 'host' escaped." (Tucker now looked horrified) "Although," Alex added as an afterthought, "he wasn't the greatest host, seeing as he sent two guys on quad bikes to kill me, and then when that failed he captured me, gave a long-winded speech detailing his plans, and then left me to be killed by his knife-guy. However, his secretary set me free, and tricked me into falling into a tank with a giant portugese man-of-war. And when I finally got free of _that_, I had to hijack a plane, and avoid getting attacked by that plane once I'd parachuted out. To stop the prime minister, I had to fire a couple of shots off a stolen gun and hope that I wouldn't be sporting a lot of holes afterwards. And then when the whole mess seemed cleared up, he comes back, kidnaps me, shows me his escape chopper and says he's going to kill me. Fortunately for me, his hired assassin shot him, and leaving me because I was the son of someone whose actions he idolized. Fortunately, as I found out later on, my dad wasn't an assassin, just an agent with 'deep cover'. Didn't stop him from dieing though." He muttered the last part, but the expressions of the trio showed that they'd heard.

He went on, somehow feeling like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. "These things happen every couple months or so. Being a spy isn't fun, or even particularly cool. Fighting for your life kinda takes the appeal out of it. (Danny nodded, and Alex caught his understanding) And the worst part is, no matter what happens to me, they won't hesitate to use me. They have some stuff to hang over my head, and though they'll give me great care they'll still use me. Even after I'd almost died from a bullet wound to the chest, (Sam gasped, Danny winced, and Tucker just stared) they put me right next to a billionaire's son so I could fight kidnappers, get captured and almost killed, and then go on to expose the kid's dad as one of the biggest criminals ever. Oh, and almost die a couple more times. I really hate it when they do things like that, and I can't even tell anyone." He concluded, looking down and waiting for their reaction. Alex wondered, would they be suspicious of him? In awe? Or just disdainful?

Incidentally, he never considered feeling three pairs of arms around him in a simultaneous hug. He stiffened, but quickly relaxed into the large hug. Sam angrily protested MI6's actions. Tucker seemed to be muttering about computer abuse and technological upgrades. Danny simply offered empathy and comfort. Alex felt tears building in his eyes. Danny drew back a bit and looked him in the eye.

"I've had some similar experiences, and believe me, having loyal friends is the best thing for it. Without these two (he squeezed his buddies affectionately) I'd probably go crazy. You don't have to be alone, and if you need to talk, or just another hug, we're here, and we won't tell anyone." Sam and Tucker nodded their assent.

Alex was shocked. They accepted him? Just like that, even though he could be working against them? Quickly, he pulled himself back together and nodded, not trusting his voice.

The trio beamed at him, then Danny and Tucker pronounced it breakfast time. Alex told them he needed to go to the bathroom and would be down in a minute. They thoughtfully left him alone, and the spy sat for a few moments, lost in thought. Then, he quickly grabbed the cell phone that Smithers had given him and sent a simple text to Joe Byrne, head of the CIA (whose number had been thoughtfully included): "Danny Phantom is half human, and has good intentions towards all except malevolent ghosts." There, he thought, that should solve Danny's problems.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been kinda writers blocked, and I've also had to study for a summer class final (studying ahead, not making up a class). Soo, yea, here it is now. Its kinda repetetive, but I had to put it in somewhere... Anyway, many thanks go to **CatalystOfTheSoul**, **BugzAttack**, **werewolf5**, **Valek**, and **GreenAwesomeness **for reviewing and making me very, very happy!_


	8. Constricting Consequences

**Silent Fighters**

Constricting Consequences

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. Instead of sueing me, come to the dark side. We have cookies for happiness and a field of dodos for misplaced agression. Join us today and get a scythe absolutely FREE! That's right people, free scythes! And these aren't just any scythes, they are quality stainless steel! Guaranteed to cut through any neck you want or you get your money back! (500 underworld shipping fee not included) So join the dark side today, and don't worry about justice, we will take care of that! -evil laughter- **

Somewhere secret in the US, Head of the CIA Joe Byrne's cell phone vibrated. He frowned, as he was currently in an important meeting, and had asked for no disruptions. Reluctantly, opened read the message, then looked up and saw that his client, one of the CIA's largest benefactors, had read it as well. Vladimir Masters was always a nosy one, he thought ruefully. And now there was an almost feral gleam in the billionaire's eyes. This wouldn't be good.

--

Back in Amity Park, Danny was having a rough time. Not only did he have to contend with Skulker's ecto-missiles and such, but the GIW, for some unknown reason, were also shooting at him. Though, for some reason, they were shooting nets more often than blasts. Still, it was enough to distract him a bit.

Fortunately, a dark figure appeared not long into the fight. He strolled innocently down the street, but when he reached the two annoying operatives, the intruder knocked out the operatives with a few swiftly executed kicks, leaving Danny free to freeze and capture Skulker.

The hybrid flew down to find the two agents unconscious and Alex whistling innocently nearby. Their eyes met and they grinned and complimented each other's work. Soon after, returned to the Fenton house, where they spent the rest of the night exchanging fight stories.

Soon after that, morning came around, and everyone else began getting up. Suddenly, Alex's phone beeped. He picked it up and saw he had a new text message. Quickly, he opened and read it, and his eyes widened. He shoved Danny, who was walking around, back into his bed. "You're sick today, and you aren't leaving the house under any circumstances." he whispered urgently. Seeing Danny's questioning look, he showed the hybrid his phone.

_Alex,_

_Thank you for you help. The GIW has been sent to locate Danny Phantom immediately. Once acquired, he will be staying with the generous billionaire Vladimir Masters, who has offered to help him deal with his spectral problems. You will be staying in Amity Park until the ghost boy is relocated. Thank you again for the intelligence.  
Sincerely,  
Joe Byrne_

Danny's eyes widened in much the same way Alex's had, but then narrowed. "Alex, what did you tell them?" he asked, slightly angrily.

"That you were human too and they should leave you alone. I was trying to help!"

Danny looked furious for a moment, then sighed. "Well, that explains the GIW earlier."

Alex hung his head. "Yeah. You'll want to keep a low profile today, maybe even literally. I'll tell everyone you're out sick, except Sam and Tucker."

Danny chuckled. "Good luck with that, they're worse than I am."

Indeed, they were. When they saw Alex arrive without Danny, they pounced. Both were angry at him, but could also see from his point of view, for which he was glad.

School was weird, to say the least. There were Guys In White everywhere, scanning and re-scanning the building, faculty, and students. Upon seeing the infestation, Sam and Tucker thanked him for making Danny stay home.

After school, they all rushed to Danny's house to make a plan to fix Alex's mistake. The first thing they ruled was that Danny wouldn't leave the house. The hybrid protested, but, they said, he would only be caught or something if he did. If any ghosts got out, the GIW would get them. If they didn't, (which was entirely possibly and a bit probable) then Valerie would get them. Anyway, he needed a break. However, they did include him in their strategizing. By evening, they were ready. At nightfall, they shook hands and left the house.

It was go time.


	9. Daring Deeds

**Silent Fighters**

Daring Deeds

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! D

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. Suing me would be like hacking an iphone... in the Apple store. Stupid, pointless, and you get chased by people who want to hurt you.**

Under the cover of night, three figures crept carefully towards the headquarters of the GIW. All wore grey long-sleeved shirts, pants.

Alex, being the spy, went first with his MI6 cell phone. Next came Tucker fiddling with his PDA. Last in line was Sam, armed with a Fenton lipstick and her combat boots, covering their backs. Blending into the shadows of a nearby tree, they surveyed the complex. It was a large, white square. Because of the new moon, their clothing would blend in perfectly with the shadows. Tucker had already managed to wirelessly hack into and disable the security system. In fact, the entire thing seemed ridiculously easy. Alex frowned pensively from their hiding place. The lack of competence was highly unusual for a government agency, even if it was American. Something wasn't right, but they didn't have the time to figure out what; it was only a matter of time until their opponents figured out they were there.

Suddenly it hit Alex: they were facing ghost hunters. _Fight fire with fire. T_heir defenses must be ectoplasmic! He looked up and saw what looked like green radar dishes on the building. Of course! Being ghost hunters, they would expect ghostly attacks! It seemed that they'd forgotten that humans could be dangerous too...

Alex relayed his suspicions to his two companions. Their faces lit up; this was exactly the kind of thing they would do! The three grinned at each other, and started forward, though still cautiously. Despite his revelation, though, Alex still felt vaguely suspicious, as if he was missing something important. He decided to stay alert, just in case.

They had almost made it to the building when Tucker stepped on a stray branch with a loud _crack!_ The suspicion instantly exploded into full-blown panic and Alex moved like the wind, grabbing the other two and pressing them all flat against the wall. A second later, a glowing orb or energy appeared in front of them, floating around as if looking for something. _Oh my god,_ he thought, _Ghosts! They don't just hunt them; they use them! And since ghosts can harm each other and humans... Maybe they're smarter than they seem._

The light grew closer. Alex could feel his two companions trying fruitlessly to merge with the wall. Soon the ghost would find them and it would all be for nothing. Then Alex remembered the cell phone Smithers had given him. Quickly, he dialed three and dropped into a crouch. Just when it seemed they would be discovered, he sprang like a panther, thrusting his now strangely green phone into the space where its chest should be. The specter crumpled silently where it floated.

Tucker and Sam ran forward to help him, and as they dragged the crumpled figure out of the way, Alex could see Tucker's eyes brimming with questions. However, the only audible comment was about how their burden looked like one of Walker's goons in a black cloak, from Sam. To Alex's surprise, she snagged the cloak when they were done.

"What?" She said in response to his inquisitive gaze. "It could be useful! And it's black."

Alex didn't want to bother arguing with her, so he just shrugged it off and moved on. Skirting the edge of the building, they inched towards a ventilation shaft Tucker had found in stolen blueprints. On the way they ran into two more ghosts, but Alex was more alert, and used his cell phone to find and zap them. And Sam insisted on keeping the cloaks. Ten minutes and two unconscious human guards later, they were at the shaft. However, it was ten feet up.

They solved this problem by standing on each other's shoulders. Tucker crawled in first, followed by Sam, who then held down a cloak for Alex to grasp and climb up with, ignoring her triumphant grin. Fortunately for the three, the shaft was quite wide, and they could rearrange themselves into their previous order, with Tucker calling out directions from behind Alex.

They were in.

--

While the perpetrators were busy getting into the complex, a nondescript white van drove out. The five operatives in the vehicle wore identical feral grins as they contemplated their destination: FentonWorks.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chappie guys! I've just had an oral sugery and we're going on vacation so I've been busy/lazy. Speaking of the vacation, I'll be gone for two weeks! So no updates for two weeks, sorry guys!! I'll work on them while I'm gone, I promise! On a different note, my thank-you's go to **Amazing Bluie**,** BugzAttack**,** inukagome15**,** CatalystOfTheSoul**,** werewolf5**,** Chargefire**,** GreenAwesomeness**, and **Bloxham **for their awesome reviews! Thanks guys! Don't give up on me just cause I'm gone for a while! Be happy!_


	10. Revealing Races

**Silent Fighters**

Revealing Races

/ I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! -)

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. ****Why don't all you righteous, law-upholding people take a vacation? If you want a rest, I can recommend some nice places to go. And if you ask nicely, I will send you a supplemental Beach In A Bottle. Thats right, folks, your very own little beach- in a portable bottle! Choose from the shell-filled sand of California, the black-sand beaches of Santorini, the pink sand of Bermuda, and much, much more! So forget any adversity and take a vacation with your own Beach In A Bottle!  
Abnormal shipping fees and extra charges not included in the 'free' part.**

The Guys In White did not like the Fentons. It was true that the Fentons often humiliated themselves, and botched ghost-hunting trips. But, the Fentons' arsenal easily surpassed the magnitude and quality of the GIW's. Which, in all honesty, made the GIW look even dumber on account of the fact that they were a (supposedly) top-secret, government-funded, brilliant- scientist-filled agency. And not only did the Fentons make better weapons, they'd actually made a portal to the Ghost Zone- something the GIW failed to do, despite their advantages. Also, since that portal had been made, Danny Phantom had showed up, and made their lives heck and their reputation stink like month-old fish. They were an embarrasment to the government and ghosthunting in general, and it was all because of the Fentons.

But now, they could redeem themselves, bring down Danny Phantom, and shame the Fentons. Because they knew something the ghost-hunting family didn't.

They knew who the ghost boy was.

--

Alex, Tucker, and Sam had a problem.

A few minutes after their successful entry, they had gotten quite near the Central Operations Room. Unfortunately, the COR was guarded by six pairs of ghosts that wandered randomly through the surrounding complex, and another pair stationed at the door.

There was no way to knock out all the ghosts without raising some sort of alarm. Nor could they just knock out the door guys, the other sentries would notice their abscence. Not to mention that three kids demanding admittance to the most important room in the building would be suspicious, no matter how lenient the computer seemed to be. There had to be another way.

Alex looked around, searching for inspiration. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the three cloaks hanging over Sam's arm, and the situation didn't seem so hopeless.

Her smug smile was more annoying, though.


	11. Excruciating Encounters

**Silent Fighters**

Revealing Races

/* I'm typing this on my phone & laptop too now, so I'm sorry if it takes some time! I hope you like it, anyway. Yay my first x-over! ~.*

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom. Why don't all you righteous, law-upholding people take a vacation? If you want a rest, I can recommend some nice places to go. And if you ask nicely, I will send you a supplemental Beach In A Bottle. Thats right, folks, your very own little beach- in a portable bottle! Choose from the shell-filled sand of California, the black-sand beaches of Santorini, the pink sand of Bermuda, and much, much more! So forget any adversity and take a vacation with your own Beach In A Bottle!  
*****Abnormal shipping fees and extra charges not included in the 'free' part.**

From their posts at the only door to the COR, the sentries watched two ghosts glide toward them. Two flashes of green later, they didn't.

Quickly, a black-robed Tucker took a post at one side of the door while Sam and Alex, also wearing the long cloaks dragged the unconscious ghosts away, cramming them into the ventilation shaft and quickly covering their tracks. Then, Sam took her post at the other side of the door, and Alex stepped up to the door. A few seconds later, Tucker whispered exuberantly and the door hissed open. Tentatively, Alex stepped inside.

It looked like a very neat version of the Fenton's lab, minus the ghost portal. There was glowing green stuff everywhere, in vials, Petri dishes, and even some swirling in midair inside funny cylindrical canisters. Unlike the Fenton's lab, though, the room was actually quite small, and cylindrical. For some reason, this niggled at Alex's brain- flashes of memories sprang up, nickels falling, water flowing, but he quickly pushed them away as he spent a few seconds mapping out the room and its contents before reluctantly moving on. Despite being consumed with curiosity for the unfamiliar objects around him, the teen spy forced himself to focus- Danny's life depended on it.

He remembered what Tucker had told him. The GIW's entire ghost hunting shezam was (very stupidly, in Alex's opinion) based on one central processing unit, deep inside the complex. It monitored all data, since nothing could be saved for fear of recovery by outsiders. Also, all the GIW's ghost hunting weapons had a chip in them that linked directly to the unit, telling them how to manipulate and control ectoplasm. The green goo was surprisingly hard to work with, yet another tribute to the elder Fenton's genius. But that wasn't the point. Alex's mission was to find and destroy the main CPU, thus crippling the hated agency once and for all. He wished they didn't have to take unnecessary risks by entering the building, but some smart person at the agency had configured the CPU to respond only to one terminal inside the complex, and commands typed in manually, at that.

At least he didn't have to guess which computer was the commanding one, seeing as it was the only one in the room. Behind it, the CPU sat, humming. The thing itself actually wasn't all that big. It was about the size of a pineapple, if there is such thing as a cylindrical pineapple, and it was protected by what seemed like a clear, thick plastic. It didn't look very much like any kind of computer Alex had ever seen, though. The thing seemed to be made of solid steel, but what really threw the teen off was the ectoplasm moving around and _through_ it. Somehow, thin sheets of the green stuff was moving around inside the plexiglass that caged the CPU. Alex spotted some faintly glowing wires leading to and from the CPU, and wondered if the ectoplasm was powering the processing unit. It certainly would explain why something so small could do so much. Tentatively, he approached it and its console.

Surprisingly, he found no traps surrounding the devices. Still, he warily inched closer until he was inches away from it. Gently, he reached down and wiggled the mouse.

Immediately a small window popped up. _Enter pass-key._

Alex mentally groaned, of course something had to go wrong. Sighing, he started mentally listing the possibilities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so, _technically_, they didn't know who the ghost boy was. Of course, if anyone asked if they knew, they would reply that yes, they did, and if said person bothered them further, they would state that that information was highly classified until further notice, leaving the poor inquirer confused and suspicious as to their true motives.

Anyway, the information was as good as theirs anyway. They'd been skeptical at first, when they had heard that a fourteen-year-old boy had been sent to help them deal with their 'problem'. But, somehow, he'd come through, and they had the exciting knowledge that the ghost-boy wasn't even a full ghost! Of course, that was impossible, but at least they'd be able to catch the perpetrator.

Their grins vanished as their driver swerved to as stop in front of the Fenton's house ("I swear, Agent C, you're almost as bad as Fenton!"). Straightening their suits and trying to look as intimidating as possible, they stepped up to the entrance of the odd house, and knocked.


End file.
